


Pick Me Up and Leave Me Behind

by boopinbabbit



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopinbabbit/pseuds/boopinbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Bart demanded, planting his hands on his hips and glaring up at him.</p>
<p>"Course I am," Kon lied, smiling easily.</p>
<p>"Then what did I just say?"</p>
<p>"'Hey, are you even listening to me'," the taller boy repeated, grinning at the way his boyfriend's cheeks puffed out in annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up and Leave Me Behind

"-and the movie was really awesome though I don't see why you have to sit down the entire time. I mean, couldn't they, like, have some kind of walk-in theater where the screen moves around with you? That would be totally awesome! And-"

Kon smiled slightly at the boy who was walking backwards a few feet in front of him. Bart had been going pretty much non-stop since they left the theater, and he felt sort of guilty for suggesting they go see a movie in the first place. He'd tried to compensate for the almost two hours that Bart would have to spend not only sitting still but being silent (or at least quiet) by selecting an action-packed movie.

It had been a good pick, but the constant fidgeting of the boy beside him had distracted Kon so much that he ended up missing most of it anyways.

His efforts in tiring Bart out before the movie began had been in vain as well. The kid was like the Energizer Bunny, and kept going and going until Kon was the one who ended up being too-tired to move while his boyfriend missed half the movie because he kept making excuses to get up and run around just for the sake of it.

In the end, they had opted to leave well before the credits rolled, and now Bart was back in his element; moving too fast for anyone else in the world to keep up. It really was kind of cute, which was the only reason that Kon put up with the kid really (or so he told himself).

"Hey," he began, effectively interrupting Bart mid-thought and causing the other boy to blink at him in surprise. "You wanna get something to eat?"

Bart's eyes lit up. "Yes! Let's go! Come on! Hurry up!" He called, grabbing Kon up into a quick hug before half-dragging the other boy along behind.

Stifling the urge to laugh at the almost manic expression that had come to his face with the mention of "food", Kon wondered if Bart would be able to sit still long enough to actually eat, or if they'd have to order their meal To-Go and eat on the run (maybe literally in their case).

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Bart demanded, planting his hands on his hips and glaring up at him.

"Course I am," Kon lied, smiling easily.

"Then what did I just say?"

"'Hey, are you even listening to me'," the taller boy repeated, grinning at the way his boyfriend's cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"Smart-ass."

"Brat."

Whirling around, Bart started walking too-fast again leaving Kon to wonder why the speedster didn't just ditch or man-handle him like he usually did when someone was taking too long to do what he wanted. It wouldn't have been the first time that Kon had found himself forcibly relocated to a spot miles from where he'd begun in the space of seconds (and unlike most people, he usually came out of it mostly coherent).

Maybe Bart was finally learning self-control?

"That'd be kinda scary..." Kon muttered, shivering slightly as he imagined a completely calm and cool Kid Flash who was actually able to sit through two-hour long movies without so much as twitching.

"You say something?" Bart interrupted his thoughts, suddenly appearing right in front of Kon's face and causing his friend to jerk back in surprise. 

"Nah, just thinking out loud," Kon explained, leaning down to give the other boy a quick peck on the lips and receiving about twenty all over his face in reply before Bart darted off again.


End file.
